


Sherlock Bacon and the Hogs of Veganland

by BooksOfFunComics



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bacon, Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Butter, Canon Divergence - The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Kid humor, Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes-inspired comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOfFunComics/pseuds/BooksOfFunComics
Summary: Sherlock Holmes ate far too much bacon for his own good. What happens next leads to a life transformed, a new life-partner, and a pig-nacious mystery that will test him to his limit!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sherlock Bacon and the Hogs of Veganland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic created by an 9-year-old who loves to make comics and has noticed his legal guardian's long-standing enthusiasm for/obsession with, all things Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> Sherlock Bacon and Egg Watson were created entirely by said 9-year-old, based on cultural osmosis and having been shown the first five minutes of BBC Sherlock's _The Abominable Bride_ as a way to quickly explain the origin story of Holmes and Watson. BooksOfFunComics has never read any of the original stories, other than the first few pages of _A Scandal in Bohemia_ (Legal Guardian keeps trying, but we ain't there yet).
> 
> You can also view this, and other works, at booksoffuncomics on Tumblr.
> 
> **Explanations/Spoilers!**  
>  Bacon and Butter is a restaurant  
> On Veganism: The author of this story is (mostly) a vegetarian and harbors no ill will towards vegans. The origin of a vegan villain in this story came about because there is a very preachy, know-it-all vegan kid at school who regularly harangues the author on the playground.

Page 1:

Page 2:

Page 3:

Page 4:

Page 5:

Page 6:

Page 7:

Page 8:

Page 9:


End file.
